In scientific, medical, and commercial enterprises, there are numerous relatively simple tasks that demand complete compliance with an established procedure, including accurate recording of certain aspects of performing the tasks. Persons of low intelligence and skill can perform such tasks with only a few errors, however, many tasks must be performed without any mistakes because an error in performing the task will have serious, and sometimes disastrous consequences. For example, errors in maintaining inventory records of shelved products require a great deal of manpower and expense to remedy, and similarly, errors in maintaining accurate records with respect to urine samples, blood specimens, and blood transfusions can be life threatening. Consequently, overskilled persons, who demand higher compensation, are hired to perform these tasks in order to minimize, if not eliminate, any errors.
The present invention relates to a dual layered, code bearing card for permitting selective access to an object and which is especially suitable for inventory regulation. The card forces certain procedures to be followed and automatically records information concerning the procedures before access to an object is permitted. Therefore, the card allows relatively simple tasks to be performed error-free with relatively unintelligent, unskilled, and inexpensive labor.